


The Game of Thrones

by OracleGoddessOfDelphi



Series: ASOIAF- Elianna Hill [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Characters OOC, Developing Relationships, F/M, Ned has another sister, People who are meant to be dead that actually aren't, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleGoddessOfDelphi/pseuds/OracleGoddessOfDelphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Elianna Hill enters King's Landing after only having four namedays. Her presence will change the fate and future of Westeros.<br/>AU, a few OCs, and "people who are dead, are actually still alive- but not white walkers"<br/>Also, this is in belief of the theory (and probable truth) of: R+L=J<br/>M, because of future chapters.The OCs tagged are the most important to the story at the moment.<br/>Sarai belongs to "Irish Ghost" of FanFiction.Net<br/>Rest are my OCs.<br/>Set in 300AL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game of Thrones

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. Some characters who are meant to be dead, are actually alive (in hiding). There are some OCs (obviously!).
> 
> Elianna Hill is equivalent to a child genius.
> 
> If you can guess who her daddy is before the next chapter or before I post "Mother"-(ASOIAF two-shot), then virtual cookies for you!!!

ASOIAF: The Game of Thrones

Prologue: First Audience

Robert Baratheon, sitting in his solar, was in shock. A girl, who had told him she’d just celebrated her fourth nameday, was standing before him with one of his Kingsguard behind her. If he’d been told this morning that such an event would occur, Robert Baratheon would have laughed at them outright. But this girl, she was the brightest and most knowledgeable of her sex that he’d ever met- and he’d met a lot of women.  
This girl impressed him more with her knowledge about the noble houses of the Seven Kingdom, and she wasn’t even born in Westeros; to know such things, as a young child, was truly remarkable, even if she was a bastard, a Hill, Lady Elianna Hill. She had said that her mother had given her the name Hill for her father, a nobleman from the Westerlands. Short and to the point. She was respectful, mindful but had no problem speaking to many kinds of people, regardless of their age or standing.  
Young girls were not safe when left alone in King’s Landing, and he wanted her to be safe. Her knowledge and intelligence could compare to that of a maester or a scholar, and so he decided her fate.  
Elianna Hill would remain under his protection, she would live in the Tower of the Hand, and- when the time came- she would be the one to educate his children. The Red Keep would know, and flourish from, her scholarly intelligence for many years to come.  
However, by doing this, Robert Baratheon- King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm- had no idea how much he had changed the fate of Westeros, with that single small decision.

 

End of PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Different birthdates for fic with lots of people.   
> Age in beginning of fic (300AL):  
> Robb~ mid-283AL-17yrs  
> Lyra~285AL-15yrs  
> Sansa~ beginning of 287AL-13yrs  
> Arya~289AL-11yrs  
> Bran~290AL-10yrs  
> Rickon~294AL-6yrs
> 
> Joffrey~ end of 287AL-13yrs  
> Myrcella~291AL-9yrs  
> Tommen~292AL-8yrs
> 
> Lucia~mid-282AL-18yrs  
> Jon Snow~ mid-282AL-18yrs  
> Elaenya~266AL-34yrs  
> Elianna~mid-283AL-17yrs  
> Leila~mid-283AL-17yrs  
> Sarai S.M.~273AL-27yrs


End file.
